


Thanks For Keeping Us Safe

by Starry_Stark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker is the little kid in Iron Man 2, Peter looks up to Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Stark/pseuds/Starry_Stark
Summary: Peter's admiration of Tony Stark/Iron Man as he's grown.Based off of the confirmation that Peter Parker was the little kid in Iron Man 2.





	Thanks For Keeping Us Safe

For young Peter Parker, Iron Man had been a symbol of hope. 

He clearly remembered sitting on his Uncle Ben's lap whilst Aunt May sat beside them, eyes glued to the television that his guardians seemed so enthralled with. A man with a funny beard was answering questions from the journalists, when he faltered. 

"I am Iron Man."

Six year old Peter let out a little gasp of awe. This person was Iron Man! His mouth hung open as he looked at the screen and remembered the red and gold flying man that he had previously seen. 

"Is he a superhero?" Peter breathed, clutching his teddy robot.

"Yeah, Tony Stark's a superhero," Uncle Ben confirmed. "And one day, you could be too!" 

"Really?" Peter squealed, turning around to look his Uncle in the eyes.

"Definitely." Ben nodded.

Peter grinned, ear to ear, and leapt off of Uncle Ben's lap. He couldn't be a superhero if he sat around all day! He needed to learn everything he could; after all, all superheroes were smart!

\/\/\/\/

Science was a passion of Peter's. Of course, he did average in every subject, but in science he excelled. How could he not, in Peter's opinion, Science was the most interesting thing in the world! His teacher couldn't satisfy his thirst for knowledge in the field of science, as he was only eight, not in high school yet, so he learnt from papers published by extraordinary scientists. There was always one name that stood out to him. Tony Stark. Mr Stark was possibly the smartest person on the planet and any paper published by him had Peter grasping for information. Obviously, many things went straight over his head, but he was determined that in the future, he would understand it all.

So when Peter asked for Iron Man merchandise, it was not only because he admired Iron Man, but because he admired the man behind the mask.

Going to the Stark Expo, kitted out in his Iron Man costume was a surreal experience. Uncle Ben and Aunt May insisted that he held their hands, firmly situated in between them, but when the Expo turned into a battlefield, he was separated.

'A silly little kid would have panicked, but I'm not a silly little kid.' Peter thought.

He had to stay calm, thats what his Aunt and Uncle had always told him, because panicking solved nothing. Looking around, all he saw was destruction. Fire, screaming...robots. But they weren't like the robots Peter knew. These robots were evil. 

Clang.

Peter looked up, through his Iron Man helmet and came face to face with a stony-coloured robot, glaring menacingly at him. Slowly, he held up his gloved hand, the mock repulsor glowing brightly. Peter squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He was Iron Man, he was Iron Man, he was Iron Man.

Zap.

He jumped back, the noise shocking him as the robot fell to the floor, sparks flying. Turning to look at the figure next to him, Peter could've passed out. Time slowed down as Iron Man, The Iron Man™ praised him, him, Peter Parker from Queens! He could've yelled in excitement. As Iron Man took to the sky, a bedraggled Uncle Ben and a frantic Aunt May ran towards Peter, scooping him up in their arms as they ran.

"I helped Iron Man." Peter breathed.

\/\/\/\/

Two years later, Ben, May, and Peter were huddled in the corner of their apartment watching the news as aliens rained from the sky outside.

"Are we gonna be okay?" Peter asked, tears in his eyes.

"Sure we are, these people, the Avengers, they're going to save us." May replied, a tremor in her voice.

So Peter turned back to the television, watching as his hero, Iron Man, fought valiantly with Captain America, a very close second favourite, The Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. It was oddly jarring to see Iron Man, a figure which Peter had seen with his own eyes, next to the brilliant line up of superheroes and punching aliens in the face. Perhaps it made it all a little too real.

And as Iron Man flew into space, through the portal, a nuke on his back, Peter mourned the death of his hero. A man who had sparked his own passion for science and given him a goal.

"Is Iron Man gone?" He questioned, his voice quiet with fear.

May opened her mouth to speak, just as Iron Man came falling back to Earth with no signs of the nuke. Hulk sprung from a building and caught him in his arms and Peter cheered.

"Of course Iron Man isn't gone. He's a superhero." Ben beamed, like he was letting Peter in on a secret.

That moment, Peter knew that Tony Stark would always be his hero. The man had built a technological masterpiece, was the smartest man on the planet, but most importantly, had been willing to sacrifice himself to save the people of New York. That included Peter and his family, and for that he would forever be grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Rather short and rambley but I needed to write something about this. 
> 
> I want to write a Tony/Someone next but I don't kmow who??
> 
> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr, Starry-Stark


End file.
